La triste historia del pasado
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría, si el equipo Noble estuviera en los zapatos del Mekakushi-Dan?, ¿Si toda la historia de Mekaku City Actors, fuera protagonizada por el mismísimo Equipo Noble?, Descubriremos las raíces de cada uno, sus pasados incluyendo a sus familiares muertos, pérdidas, traiciones, engaños, poderes oculares y sorpresas para ellos 8.


**Bueno, para algunos esto parece un texto dramático, pues si lo es y no lo es -.-**

**Esta sería una versión del Mekakushi-Dan pero como Halo:Reach XD**

**Disfrútenlo****, si no les gusta no me importa .-.**

* * *

><p>The Sad Story Of The Past<p>

_Esta historia sucedió alrededor de un 14 y __15 de Agosto de 2539._

KAT: ¿Puedo salir?

JENNY: No porque el mundo está lleno de peligros

KAT: Ah, OK… (_Escucha un trueno_) ¡Ah!

JENNY: ¿Qué pasa, te dan miedo?

KAT: Mucho mamá ¿y si mejor me voy a dormir?

JENNY: Ve… (_Lo siento_) Cuidaré de mi hija, ¡Cueste lo que cueste! _Se que te gustaría salir a ver este mundo, hija, pero hay demasiado peligro y yo no quiero perderte_

KAT: Mamá, ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

JENNY: Porque está el covenant hija, es toque de queda…bueno, está bien, pero solo un rato ¿OK?

KAT: OK… ¡genial!, hice una hermosa corona de flores.

NIÑO: Oye, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros y esta cuerda?

KAT: Mmm…

NIÑO 2: Vamos, será divertido.

KAT: ¡Ah!... ¡mamá, ayúdame, ayúdame!

JENNY: ¡Catherine!...vámonos hija ¿Pero qué…?

NIÑO: Ustedes 2 no se van.

NIÑO 2: Monstruos.

JENNY: Morirán aquí… ¡Corre hija, es toque de queda, ahí vienen los grunts!

KAT: No, no, mamá, ¡No!

JENNY: Lo siento hija, lo siento, no, solo te quiero decir que te amo.

KAT: ¡Mamá!...ella, espero algo interesante, algún día pasará, lo sé.

¿?: Oye, ¿y si le hacemos una broma?

¿?: Eres débil.

¿?: Te odio.

¿?: ¡Sólo muérete!

CARTER: No, por favor no me torturen, ¡Se los ruego!

KAT: Alguien que está por ahí, por favor, ayúdenme

CARTER: ¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien ahí?

KAT: ¿No tienes el coraje suficiente?

CARTER: Es lo que intento hacer, eres una cobarde

KAT: ¡No es eso!, al igual que tu ¿no?

CARTER: Ya me hartaste, voy a abrir la puerta…

KAT:_ Primero fue ayer, hoy y mañana, ese destino, no cambiará, soñé, que todo se desmoronaba rápidamente, ¿Sabes? tuve un sueño muy gracioso. _¡No te acerques, si me ves, tu t-te convertirás en piedra!

CARTER: M_e estabas… ¿esperando?..._Yo también tuve miedo en que me convirtieran en piedra, pero tranquila, está bien, _no, no, no llores por favor, gracias por esperarme. _Cuando te sientas sola o triste escucha música te hará bien

KAT: _No, tú…gracias, me salvaste. _¿Eso es un reproductor táctil digital, verdad?

CARTER: Ven conmigo, ¿Te gustaría estar en un equipo?

KAT: ¿Tú y quien más?

CARTER: Solo nosotros seríamos el equipo original.

KAT: Está bien.

CORONEL: Muy bien chicos, ella es Dot, su hermana que los cuidará hasta el final.

DOT: ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Dot y tengo 5 años.

CARTER: Mi nombre es Carter y tengo 9 años.

KAT: Yo soy Catherine y tengo 7 años.

DOT: Los cuidaré como a mi única familia.

CARTER: ¿No tienes padres?

DOT: …

CARTER: ¿Dot?

DOT: No, yo, los perdí.

KAT: ¿Cómo?

DOT: Ellos, fueron asesinados por el covenant, solamente sobreviví yo…luego el coronel Holland me llamó para que sea su hermana.

CARTER: Sabes, te queremos contar un secreto.

KAT: Y es muy grande.

DOT: ¿En serio?

CARTER: Bueno, Kat y yo tenemos poderes oculares.

DOT: ¿Hablas de habilidades con los ojos?

KAT: Sí, se ponen rojos así como los tienes.

DOT: Pero, mis ojos son así porque así nací, con ojos rojos.

CARTER: ¡Parezco monstruo!

DOT: No, es así Carter, el color rojo, es el color de los héroes y para demostrártelo… ¡Miren, me he envuelto en una bufanda roja, ahora seremos héroes!

CARTER Y KAT: ¡Wow!

JUN: Soy un mentiroso Mamá

LUNA: No hijo, no lo eres.

JUN: ¿Y si alguna vez lo seo?

LUNA: Nunca lo serás, te lo juro.

JUN: OK

LUNA: Ah… (_Tocan la puerta_) ¿Quién?

¿?: ¿Está Luna?

LUNA: ¿De parte de quién? (Abre la puerta)

¿?: De nosotros (La golpea)

LUNA: Ustedes…

JUN: ¿Mamá?

LUNA: No, Jun, ¡No te le acerques a mi Jun, primero mátame a mí!

JUN: ¡Mamá! Ustedes, ahora mátenme a mí

¿?: Uh, maldito mocoso…ahí esta hijo de…

¿?: Tus ojos son algo valioso

JUN: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Estás en un lugar llamado Kagerou Daze, hoy es 15 de Agosto y haz muerto

JUN: Esto es una pesadilla, ¿no?

¿?: Si quieres escapar de esto, solo abre tus ojos, pequeño niño

¿?: ¡Emile, rápido, date prisa!

EMILE: ¿Qué debo hacer?, ese élite, te matará…a menos que…

¿?: ¡Emile!, eres valiente…eh?, ¿Emile?

EMILE: Lo…maté, soy un asesino, no te acerques.

¿?: ¿Sabes?, huir no te servirá de nada, mejor acepta la realidad y mata, para eso naciste, te obligamos a que mates.

EMILE: Pero eso es, malo.

¿?: Hay unos niños en un cruce peatonal, ve a matarlos.

EMILE: …Sí.

SOFÍA: ¿Sabes?, no me gustan mucho los veranos.

JORGE: Sí, lo sé.

SOFÍA: Ah, eh?, ¡oye!, ven para acá, gatito.

JORGE: …Espera, no Sofía, no morirás, el semáforo… ¡Sofía!

SOFÍA: ¿Qué?

EMILE: Ella, se… ¡aventó!

JORGE: No, Sofía, aguanta.

EMILE: Oye, tranquilo, espera, no me pueden ver, oye, ¡niño! Tal como pensaba, no me ven, ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

JOHN: Tamara, ¿por qué no vas a nadar?

TAMARA: ¿Ah?, pero, si no soy muy buena que digamos.

JOHN: Pero hija, inténtalo por lo menos.

TAMARA: OK, si me ahogo es tu culpa…las olas, ¡Papá!

JOHN: ¿Oye y Tamara?

LILY: ¿Tamara?, ¿no estaba contigo?

JOHN: No.

TAMARA: ¡Ayuda!

JOHN: Tamara, hija, no te preocupes, te salvaré.

TAMARA: Papá…mis ojos…arden…parece, que fue una pesadilla.

¿?: ¡Ah!, ahí está, la famosa ídolo, ¡Tamara!

¿?: Ah, es cierto.

TAMARA: Ah, otro día común…no sé por qué murió mi papá.

_15 de Agosto de 2549__…_

DOT: Kat, ¿te puedo decirte algo?

KAT: ¿Qué?

DOT: Cuando veo a Carter, no sé, algo me gusta de él.

KAT: Pues díselo.

DOT: ¿Y si me rechaza?

KAT: Hazle una carta donde se lo digas.

DOT: OK, lo haré…Carter.

CARTER: ¿Hmm?

DOT: ¿Puedo hablarte de algo?

CARTER: ¿Qué sucede?

DOT: Ten, es una carta que quiero que la leas.

CARTER: OK… ¿Hablas en serio?

DOT: Sí.

CARTER: Lo lamento, yo no te correspondo.

DOT: Lo sé… ¿Pero, no sabrán que Reach caerá o sí?

CORONEL: No se lo dirás o te despedirás de ellos.

DOT: Llevo conviviendo con ellos tantos años… (_Sé lo que debo hacer, no me perdonarán, lo sé…torpe y vergonzoso…adiós…a Dot) _¿Era un sueño?...no, no lo creo, no es Reach, algo anda mal.

AUNTIE DOT: Tienes 20 minutos para correr hacia la colina antes de quesea demasiado tarde, bueno, si quieres vivir…

DOT: Lastima que acabe el mundo.

AUNTIE DOT: Apresúrate, falta poco.

DOT: No, puedo más.

CIENTÍFICO: Sorprendente.

DOT: Qué…no puede ser, todo este tiempo viví como un ratón en una caja, y ahora…ha sido destruida.

AUNTIE DOT: Lo siento.

DOT: ¿Qué…? mi cuerpo se desintegra…Carter…Kat…no los veré nunca…yo los salvaré…

AUNTIE DOT: ¿No morí?, me salvé, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿es una pantalla?

CARTER: Oye Kat ¿Has visto a Dot?

AUNTIE DOT: Carter aquí estoy.

CARTER: Dot ¿Qué haces ahí?

AUNTIE DOT: Es una larga historia…hemos tenido un duro pasado.

CARTER: Pero hay mucho que vivir.

KAT: Olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante.

JUN: Ese mundo odioso y detestable.

EMILE: Mentiroso y falso.

JORGE: Lleno de pérdidas y tragedias.

TAM: Pero no todo está perdido.

TODOS: Oye, ese mundo salvaje era tan terrible que me reí de él.

CARTER: Robar la mirada

KAT: Contactar la mirada.

JUN: Engañar la mirada.

EMILE: Despertar la mirada.

JORGE: Enfocar la mirada.

TAM: Captar la mirada.

AUNTIE DOT: Abrir los ojos.

TODOS: Tenemos estos poderes, entregados por experiencias horribles…

MARY: Ese recuerdo, de todo lo que he pasado hasta hoy...prevalecerá

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_SUSY: ¡Señor Pax, es usted!, por favor pase_

_SEÑOR PAX: Lamento haber tardado, pero, traje a mi hijo_

_SUSY: ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_SEÑOR PAX: Orion_

_ORION: H-Hola, e-es un gusto conocerla, señorita Susy Kousuke_

_SUSY: Es muy amable, ¡Mary! tienes un amigo...Mary, no tienes por qué esconderte, lo lamento, es que es muy tímida, me recuerda a mí cuando era niña_

_MARY: Ho-Hola_

_ORION: Hola, ¿Tú eres Mary Kousuke, verdad?_

_MARY: S-Sí, lo soy_

_ORION: Mi nombre es Orion Pax, gusto en conocerte_

_MARY: Igualmente, Orion_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>MARY: Y pensar que sucedería algo más interesante que lo anterior: Activé mis poderes oculares y recordar que era un Proyect-Music pura sangre real<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Año 2026_

_MARY: Tía, ¿Por qué murieron papá y mamá?_

_NANA: Porque Dios los llamó a su presencia, Mary, algún día lo comprenderás_

_Año 2018_

_MARY: Ahora, entiendo los palabras de la tía Nanami (Corriendo) Tengo que encontrar mis poderes, según mis padres poseo muchos, Orion Pax, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Seguirás vivo?_

**Fin Flasback**

* * *

><p>MARY: Ocultar la mirada<p>

TAM: Ah, hace muy buen tiempo.

CARTER: ¿Hmm?

TAM: El tiempo no está alocado como otros días.

CARTER: Vamos Tam, tenemos trabajo… ¡Kat cuidado!

KAT: ¿Tam, eres tú, pero cómo…?

TAM: Yo la entregaré.

CARTER: No puedo creer que ella muriese…de ese modo.

KAT: Han pasado 13 años desde eso…

CARTER: Hola Kat.

MARY: Catherine, hola.

JORGE: ¿Cómo estás?

EMILE: Nena, ¡Hola!

KAT: Estaría más feliz si ustedes estuvieran conmigo siempre.

MARY: Lo estaremos Kat.

CARTER: Por siempre para siempre.

MARY: Chicos les tengo una sorpresa.

CARTER: ¿Cuál?

TAM: ¡Hola Carter!

KAT: Tam, ¿Tú…?

TAM: Volví.

EMILE: Bienvenida…tonta.

TAM: Bien, ahora Jorge, necesitas ayuda.

JORGE: ¿Ayuda con qué?

TAM: Tienes que dejar tu pasado.

JORGE: ¿Te refieres a…Sofía?

TAM: Exactamente, tú no te preocupes…

JORGE: Sofía…yo… ¡Quería que estuviésemos juntos!

TAM: No llores Jorge, solo yo, quiero verte sonreír, hazlo, por favor…vamos.

JORGE: Espera Tam…

TAM: Tienes que creer en ti y en mí…esto todavía no ha acabado y no me rendiré tan fácilmente… ¡Carter!, ¿Y Jorge…?

CARTER: Pues él está…

JORGE: ¡Puedo hacerlo!

TAM: ¿No que no querías olvidarla?

JORGE: Calla Tam.

CARTER: Es mi turno…

TAM: Has crecido desde ese día.

CARTER: Haré tregua contigo…te dejaré vivir Tam.

TAM: Jajaja, tonto.

CATHERINE HALSEY: Vaya vaya, el equipo Noble ha sobrevivido, Tam, cuánto tiempo.

TAM: Doctora Halsey.

CARTER: ¿A qué ha venido?

CATHERINE HALSEY: Vine por su teniente, Mary Miki.

CARTER: ¿Para qué?

CATHERINE HALSEY: Para resolver unos…acuerdos.

MARY: Doctora Halsey, yo…

CATHERINE HALSEY: Ya es hora de hacer eso…

MARY: ¿Tan pronto?, ¿ahora hay que unificarlos?, ¡No lo haré!

CATHERINE HALSEY: Tendré que… (_Le aprieta el cuello a Carter_)

MARY: No, por favor él no.

CATHERINE HALSEY: Si él es tan querido para ti, usa tus monstruosos poderes.

CARTER: No…Mary…no lo…hagas.

MARY: Lo haré, pero déjalos en paz. (_Se transforma en medusa_)

CARTER: Mary es, una medusa.

KAT: Comandante, ¿qué pasa aquí?

CARTER: Es lo que más me temía.

JORGE: Espere…ella.

EMILE: Ha unido su verdadero poder.

KAT: El de unificar a todos los poderes de las serpientes.

CARTER: ¡Y nosotros…!

TODOS: ¡Tenemos los poderes de las serpientes!

CATHERINE HALSEY: Así es equipo Noble, se han dado cuenta justo a tiempo…ya es hora, empieza la tragedia…

JORGE: La doctora Halsey fue quien me empujó aquella vez que me atropellaron.

KAT: Y ella me quitó a mi madre.

EMILE: Ella era la voz que escuchaba que matara.

TAM: Y ella fue la que me impidió salir de la corbeta y ella mató a mi padre.

CARTER: Ella me quitó a mi amigo de la infancia.

CATHERINE HALSEY: Sí, ¿Y qué?

EMILE: ¿Por qué usas a Mary para esto?

CATHERINE HALSEY: Porque ella tiene ese poder desde que nació.

CARTER: ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

CATHERINE HALSEY: Porque sé todo de su familia.

_Luego de cosas horribles…_

MARY: Solo…déjame en paz… ¿Chicos?

CARTER: ¿Estas bien?

MARY: Eso creo, ¿Eso fue un sueño?

KAT: ¿Qué sueño?

EMILE: Mary, ¿Estás bien?

MARY: Sí, pero volviendo a otro asunto. Les tengo otra sorpresa.

TODOS ¿Otra?

MARY: Sí…Dot, despierta, eres humana, digo, Proyect-Music.

DOT: ¿Eh?...¡Eh!

MARY: ¿Te gusta?

DOT: Mary, me has devuelto mi cuerpo…gracias.

MARY: Solo que tu ropa es como cuando estabas virtual.

DOT: No importa, volví a ser normal.

MARY: Chicos, ¿le recuerdan?

DOT: Hola Carter, Kat, Emile, Jorge, Tam.

MARY: Creo que ya es tiempo de que todo salga a la luz.

CARTER: Cierto, aunque me corté el cabello, ¿Verdad Catherine?

CATHERINE: Ya tiene mucho que no me llaman por mi nombre…a mí me creció el cabello.

EMILE: ¿Saben? creo que a mí también me crecido el cabello.

JORGE: Mi rostro cambió, ¿cierto Tamara?

TAMARA: Estas en lo cierto Jorge, a mí me cortaron el cabello como antes.

DOT: Yo he vuelto a mi forma original.

CATHERINE: ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar Mary?

MARY: Hay que conservar nuestras sonrisas.

CARTER: Esa historia de nuestro pasado fue triste.

TAMARA: Tal vez, demasiado oscura

MARY: Pero la vida…

TODOS: ¡Tiene que seguir!

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si les gustó o WTF!<strong>

**pero junté ambas XD, tanto Kagerou Project como Halo:Reach **

**Bye**


End file.
